Violet Pearl
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Dia hanya yeoja yang dianggap sebelah mata oleh banyak orang. ' Expressionless' dan 'cold-hearted' adalah dua kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya, diluar 'image' yang ia bangun diatas panggung. Tapi siapa sangka, kehadiran 'seseorang' tak terduga dapat merubah segalanya? /ChenMin/EXO Official Couple/GS


**Violet Pearl**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Main Cast: ChenMin**

**Other Cast: EXO official couple, OC, etc.**

**Warning: GS for ALL UKE, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak terpenuhi, kayaknya cerita sudah pasaran. Yang tidak suka dengan main cast yang sudah Eunhye tulis diatas sana, jangan mem-bash ff ini. Eunhye persilakan dengan penuh hormat untuk meng-klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas :D**

.

.

.

_Dia hanya yeoja yang dianggap sebelah mata oleh banyak orang. ' Expressionless' dan 'cold-hearted' adalah dua kata yang dapat menggambarkan dirinya, diluar 'image' yang ia bangun diatas panggung._

_Tapi siapa sangka, kehadiran 'seseorang' tak terduga dapat merubah segalanya? /ChenMin/ /GS/_

.

.

.

**Violet? Pearl!**

Berpenampilan tidak menarik, tetapi ia adalah stylist, fashion designer, dan seorang Ulzzang terkenal? Yap, itulah Xiumin.

Bersuara indah, berjulukan ' _Handsome Kid_ ', merupakan satu dari enam member EXO? Eum, dialah Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen.

Before we start the story, let's check about our Cast! ^o^

.

.

**Xiumin**

Seorang yeoja manis yang bekerja sebagai _Fashion Designer _merangkap _Stylist_ di **World Star Entertainment**. Tetapi, disamping semua hal itu, ia juga merupakan seorang _ulzzang_ yang sangat popular di kalangan remaja Korea Selatan.

Sehari-hari berpenampilan jauh dari kata menarik. Kacamata berframe _Violet_, rambut di kuncir satu dan poni yang menutupi mata.

Xiumin merupakan yeoja yang _expressionless_ dan dingin, atau lebih tepatnya _cold-hearted_. Ia juga seorang _rookie idol _ ber stage name '**Pearl**' yang di debutkan beberapa bulan lalu oleh WS Entertainment dengan image _**Gothic-Style**_ yang tidak menghilangkan kesan dingin dalam dirinya.

Bersahabat dengan Luhan, dan Lay. Sangat menyayangi Tao.

.

.

**Lay**

Yeoja berdimple yang memiliki sifat 180 derajat dari Xiumin. Memiliki sifat ceria dan pantang menyerah. Sering bersekongkol dengan Luhan jika ingin mengerjai Tao, walaupun pada akhirnya selalu digagalkan oleh Xiumin.

Lay adalah yeojachingu dari salah satu member EXO, Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Suho.

Merupakan model dari WS Entertainment.

.

.

**Luhan**

Model sekaligus actress dari WS Entertainment. Fans berat couple 'ChanHun' dari EXO, dan sering tertangkap basah saat sedang men-searching foto-foto 'ChanHun couple' oleh namjachingu-nya, Sehun.

Sering menjahili Tao bersama-sama dengan Lay, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat melindungi Tao.

.

.

**Tao**

Aegya dari CEO WS Entertainment, Huang Zhoumi. Seorang model dan _ulzzang _yang imut dan lingkar hitam di bawah mata sehingga sering dikatakan 'Panda'. Sering menjadi korban kejahilan LayHan. Yeoja yang cengeng dan kuat di saat bersamaan.

Tao pernah menjuarai kompetisi wushu tingkat international yang di selenggarakan di Beijing. Sangat menyayangi Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan. Merupakan _secret admirer_ seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

**Chen**

Namja bersuara tinggi dan berwajah tampan. Sering di-bully oleh Sehun dan member EXO lainnya dikarenakan memiliki wajah yang sedikit kotak dan terlalu baik hati.

Berada dibawah naungan **SM Entertainment** bersama ke-lima member EXO lainnya. Dijuluki sebagai ' mood maker ' oleh fans.

Chen adalah seorang fans dari '**Pearl**', namun menyemmbunyikan hal tersebut dari member lainnya.

.

.

**Kris Wu**

Rapper sekaligus leader dari _Boy Group_ terkenal EXO. Berwajah _stoic_ dan terkesan pendiam, namun sebenarnya merupakan namja yang ceria.

.

.

_That's the cast. I just explain just a little bit __ For the other, it'll be shown very soon :D_

_Okay, Let the story begin~~!_

.

.

_Drrtt… Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Suara dari beberapa mesin yang sangat khas terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tampak seorang yeoja berkacamata sedang mengatur beberapa patung _Mannequin _yang berjejer rapi di dekat jendela besar ruangan tersebut.

" Xiumin-ah! "

Yeoja berkacamata tadi, Xiumin, menoleh kearah namja yang memanggilnya tadi dan menatap tajam namja tersebut. Sementara sang namja sendiri hanya melemparkan tersenyum tanpa dosa kepada Xiumin.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu Xiumin-ie~ "

" _Stop act like a kid, Park Sanghyun. It isn't funny _" Desis Xiumin pelan, namun menghujam kedalam hati milik namja yang bahkan usianya lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri.

Sanghyun, atau lebih sering disebut Thunder, hanya meringis lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam di dekat Xiumin. Dipandanginya Xiumin yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki desain dan baju-baju yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Sesekali, Thunder menahan tawa saat melihat Xiumin –yang tanpa sadar— telah mempoutkan bibir karena kesal.

" Xiumin-ah "

" Wae oppa? "

" Kau diminta oleh Huang sanjangnim untuk ke ruang rapat SBS pukul tiga nanti "

Xiumin terdiam sebentar. " Sekarang jam berapa? "

" Jam… 03.10? "

" MWO?! JAM 03.10!? " Xiumin menjerit tertahan. " HUANG SANJANGNIM MENYURUH OPPA UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKU AGAR DATANG KE RUANG RAPAT SBS PUKUL 03.00, TAPI OPPA BARU MEMBERITAHUKU PUKUL 3.10!? NEOMU JINJJAYO! "

Xiumin segera membereskan kertas dan buku-bukunya, mengambil kunci motor dan helm, lalu segera memacu motornya menuju gedung SBS.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berpipi _chubby_ berlari cepat melalui koridor SBS. Sesekali, yeoja itu melirik kearah jam tangannya dan merutuk kesal. Tanpa sengaja, yeoja tersebut menyenggol keras bahu seseorang. Namun yeoja itu terus saja berlalu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari orang yang ia tabrak sebelumnya.

Begitu ia tiba di depan pintu suatu ruangan, yeoja tersebut mengatur nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.

" Xiumin-ah, kau sudah datang? "

" Ne, Huang sanjangnim. Mianhamnida, saya terlambat… " Ucap yeoja yang diketahui bernama Xiumin tersebut.

Huang Zhoumi tersenyum tipis " Tidak perlu seformal itu Xiumin. Kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri "

Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan. " Ahjussi… Ada apa memanggilku kesini? "

" Ah ne, Xiumin-ah, hal ini sudah kupikirkan sejak lama bersama manager-mu. Kami ingin kau mengikuti suatu drama dengan salah satu _Boy Group_ milik SM Entertainment, EXO "

" Mwo? EXO? " Kedua alis Xiumin bertautan.

Zhoumi mengangguk. " Ne, EXO. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau? " Tanya Zhoumi.

Yeoja itu tampak berpikir sebentar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menatap lurus kearah Zhoumi. " Geurae. Aku mau ahjussi "

" Jinjja-yo? "

" Ye, ahjussi. Kapan shooting nya dimulai? "

" Kira – kira minggu depan. Tetapi besok kau harus ke hall di gedung ini pukul 8 pagi untuk bertemu dengan pemeran utama lainnya "

" Maksud ahjussi 'dengan pemeran utama lainnya'? "

" Ah, mianhae, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kau akan menjadi 'Chaeyoung Lee', pemeran utama yeoja dalam drama tersebut " Ucap Zhoumi santai.

" Mworago? Tapi ahjussi, aku masih pemula dalam dunia acting. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung mendapatkan peran utama? " Tanya Xiumin dengan nada cemas.

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk kepala Xiumin pelan. " _Nothing impossible_ Xiumin. Apapun bisa terjadi "

Xiumin menggigit bibirnya. Yeoja itu tampak sedikit ragu atas apa yang telah ia pilih.

" Tenanglah Xiumin. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya "

"… " Xiumin memejamkan matanya. " Araseo Huang ahjussi "

" Lakukanlah yang terbaik Xiumin-ah "

" Ne. _I'll do my best_ " Ucap Xiumin sembari tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

_Sementara_ _itu, di tempat lain_…

" Yeoja menyebalkan! " Sahut seorang namja.

" Ya, Chen-ah, tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah seperti itu. Memangnya jika kau marah-marah seperti itu, yeoja tadi akan muncul dalam sekejap di hadapanmu? " Seru Kris.

" Aish! "

Chen menjatuhkan dirinya keatas sofa, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh kesal terhadap yeoja—yang menurutnya tidak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali—yang menabraknya tadi hingga menyebabkan bajunya basah karena terkena tumpahan jus, padahal baju itu akan digunakan untuk penampilan _comeback_ EXO. Untung saja _stylist_ mereka telah menyediakan baju cadangan. Jika tidak ada baju cadangan, tidak mungkin 'kan ia menggunakan baju dengan corak bekas tumpahan jus?

Namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan membuka _gallery_ foto-nya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan membentuk senyuman disaat melihat foto seorang yeoja yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Yeoja dalam foto itu berpenampilan serba hitam dan putih dan _boots _hitam sebetis bergaya vintage dengan rambut bergelombang yang dihiasi dengan bulu-bulu kecil berwarna hitam, menciptakan kesan yang cukup kuat. Tak tampak sedikitpun senyuman di wajah yeoja dalam foto tersebut. _Expressionless,_ tapi tetap terlihat manis. Foto tersebut diambil secara _candid_ oleh sang fotografer, membuat yeoja itu terlihat 'berbicara' melalui sorot matanya yang entah menggambarkan kesedihan ataukah kebahagiaan.

" Annyeong yeorobun " Terdengar suara manager EXO, Seunghwan.

" Annyeong hyung " Sahut seluruh member EXO kompak.

Seunghwan tersenyum menatap seluruh member EXO yang terlihat ceria. Tetapi pandangannya terhenti pada Chen yang tampak sangat tidak bersemangat. " Chen-ya, Waeyo? " Tanya Seunghwan.

" Aku sedang kesal hyung "

" Kesal? "

" Itu—"

" Ne hyung~ tadi ChenChen hyung di tabrak oleh theorang yeoja, dan thayangnya yeoja itu tidak meminta maaf pada ChenChen hyung. Padahal yeoja terthebut thudah membuat baju ChenChen hyung bathah terkena tumpahan juth " Sela Sehun.

" Yak, Cadel! " Chen men _death glare_ Sehun.

" Sabarlah Chen. Mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu " Seunghwan menepuk bahu Chen, dan disambut dengan tawa seluruh member EXO yang membuat mood Chen semakin memburuk.

" Hyung, kau kesini hanya unuk mengejekku? " Tanya Chen ketus.

Seunghwan tampak teingat akan sessuatu dan menyengir. " Mian, mian. Baiklah, aku ingin memberitahu kalian, besok kalian harus berkumpul di hall SBS pukul 8 pagi dan tidak boleh terlambat sama sekali "

" Untuk apa hyung? " Tanya Kris.

" Kalian semua akan mengikuti drama "

" Mwo!? Drama!? " Seru seluruh member EXO bersamaan, membuat Seunghwan harus menutup kedua telinganya.

" Nde. Kalian akan mengikuti drama dan besok adalah pembagian perannya. Ah, dan kalian akan menjadi pemeran utama "

" Jinjjayo hyung? "

" Ne Kai-ah "

" Hyung, kami bahkan hanya pernah menjadi cameo di drama To The Beautiful You! Bagaimana bisa kami menjadi pemeran utama? " Tanya Suho sangsi.

" Jangan pesimis Suho-ah, pasti kalian bisa melakukannya " Seunghwan mencoba member semangat, namun para member EXO tidak menjawab pernyataannya, melainkan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Seunghwan menghela nafas pelan. " Besok kalian pergi ke gedung SBS bersama HyunKyun. Aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan SooMan sanjangnim " Ucap Seunghwan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

" Hyung, apa kita bisa melakukan ini? " Tanya Kai.

" Iya hyung, apa kita bitha? " Tanya Sehun.

Suho menatap satu-persatu member EXO. " Kris, aku tidak yakin… "

" Aku juga tidak yakin Suho. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? " Kris menghela nafas berat.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Chen hanya saling melempar pandang, lalu menoleh kearah Kris. " Tak ada salahnya mencoba hyung " Ucap Chen.

" Ne hyung. Lagipula ini bisa menjadi pengalaman baru untuk kita " Lanjut Chanyeol bersemangat.

Kris tersenyum melihat kedua dongsaengnya bersemangat. Namja berwajah stoic itu mengajak rambut kedua dongsaengnya pelan. " Ne, kalian berdua benar " Ucapnya, diikuti anggukan member EXO lainnya.

.

.

.

_**SBS Building, 8 a.m**_

Tampak member EXO duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan di hall tersebut. Kini, mereka menunggu beberapa pemeran utama lainnya. Chanyeol asik dengan cemilannya, Kris dan Suho saling berdiskusi, Kai dan Sehun memainkan psp yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan terakhir Chen yang sedang membaca buku. Ke enam member EXO segera berdiri saat pintu hall di buka. Produser drama mereka, Park Bong Nam, berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, diikuti oleh Tao di belakangnya.

" Annyeong yeorobun " Sapa Mr. Park.

" Annyeong Bong Nam-_ssi_ "

" Baiklah, hari ini aku akan membagi peran-peran kalian, jadi tolong perhatikan dengan baik "

" Eum… Bongnam-_ssi_, apa tidak lebih baik kita menunggu _jie-jie_ terlebih dahulu? " Tanya Tao pelan.

" Tidak perlu, Tao-_ssi_ " Ucap Mr. Park, lalu membagikan kertas berisi seluruh pembagian peran.

Reaksi member EXO berbeda-beda. Ada yang senang, sedikit kecewa, bahkan terkejut.

" Kenapa peranku tragis sekali… Hanya muncul sebentar pula… " Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

" Aku maLah harus menjadi 'appa'. Ige mwoya? " Sungut Suho.

" Setidaknya aku lebih bagus dari padamu hyung. Aku menjadi koreografer! " Seru Kai senang.

" Aku menjadi dongthaeng Tao nuna! " Sehun menggaet lengan Tao lalu bertingkah _childish_.

" Aku mantan kekasih 'Chaeyoung'. Antagonis? " Kris membelalakkan matanya.

" … "

Seluruh pandangan mata member EXO tertuju pada Chen. " Chen hyung, peran apa yang kau dapatkan? " Tanya Kai.

" Aku… "

" Kau apa? "

" Aku… Kekasih dari 'Chaeyoung' "

" MWO!? " Seluruh member membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang hall menjeblak terbuka. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan— kecuali Tao tentunya—terkejut melihat sosok yeoja yang baru saja membuka pintu. Yeoja itu melangkah mendekati Tao sambil mengatur nafas.

" _Jie-jie! _Kau berlari kesini, eoh? " Tanya Tao.

" Ne, Tao. Apa aku terlambat? "

" Tentu saja Xiumin-_jie_! Ah, tetapi tadi Bongnam-_ssi_ sudah memberitahuku bahwa kaulah yang akan menjadi 'Chaeyoung'! Chukhahaeyo _jie_! " Tao memeluk Xiumin erat.

" Xie xie Tao-ie "

Xiumin mengacak rambut Tao penuh kasih saying dan member Tao senyum tipis. Saat yeoja itu membalikkan badan menghadap member EXO, mata sipit yeoja tersebut membulat. " _Gege? "_

" Xiumin? " Kris menatap Xiumin dalam. " Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau ada di Canada? "

" Eh? Eum… Itu… Aku pindah kesini _gege_ "

" Babonikka, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku, eoh? "

Xiumin menatap Kris datar. " Kurasa _gege_ tidak perlu tahu "

" Yak! Wu Xiumin! "

" _My sure name is 'Kim' not 'Wu'! Don't change it even now I'm your sister! _"

" _You're Wu Xiumin. And that's all "_

" MWO? WU XIUMIN!? "

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**2.142 words**

Hai~ hai~

Author tak bertanggung jawab datang ngebawa ff berchapter baru._.v

Mianhanda, Mianhae, Jeongsohamnida, padahal Eunhye nunggak ff tapi ngepost ff baru ToT

Habisnya cerita ini kepikiran terus dari dulu, tapi ga pernah Eunhye tulis :c maunya sih dulu cerita ini mau Eunhye kirim ke penerbit, tapi apa daya kalau di Indo umur minimum penulis harus 17 (yang Eunhye baca di persyaratan). Jadinya ff ini ga pernah di selesein.

Cast utamanya Xiumin X OC. OC-nya namanya memang 'Chaeyoung'._. entah kenapa Eunhye suka nama itu(?) Awalnya ff ini judulnya bukan **Violet Pearl**. Judul aslinya lebih panjaanngg :3

Oh ya, ff ini hasil dari fantasi Eunhye yang bermimpi jadi idol di korea selatan, terus jadi yeojachingu-nya Xiumin xD kalian boleh bilang mimpi Eunhye kejauhan. Tapi masa ga ada sih yang pernah mimpi jadi idol dan pacaran sama bias?

**Pearl** sendiri bukan Eunhye ambil dari lagu EXO 'Black Pearl'. Eunhye dari dulu –sebelum ada lagu Black Pearl—mikir, Eunhye entah kenapa pengen pake stage name **Pearl**. Mungkin gara-gara motto Eunhye ' _**Make impossible thing possible, keep tryin' and be the pearl of the World!**_'

Nah, di ff ini, Eunhye nuangin semua pikiran Eunhye tentang imajinasi Eunhye apabila kesampaian jadi idol dan pacaran sama bias :D Apa ada yang pernah berpikiran sama dengan Eunhye? Hehe

Btw, Eunhye butuh beberapa OC disini. apa ada yang tertarik? Kalau ada, kasih tau Eunhye nama korea-nya ne :D

Bisa kasih tau Eunhye lewat review, atau mention ke twitter Eunhye: www titik twitter titik com / kezia_josephine ^o^

Otte? Keep this fan fiction or Delete it?

Tell me juseyo~ ^_^

Mind to RnR?


End file.
